Aka Ryuu
by Akamery
Summary: A vixen has disrupted the peaceful world, or at least, Piccolo's world. Up until now his heart could only be touched by Gohan. She's not normal, but she's an earthling all the same. What makes her so appealing to the warrior, then?
1. First Encounter

Disclaimer – on my profile page

Summery – A vixen has disrupted the peaceful world, or at least, Piccolo's world. Up until now his heart could only be touched by Gohan. She's not normal, but she's an earthling all the same. What makes her so appealing to the warrior then?

Note – After doing a little research, I decided to put this before the DBGT series. Pan is seven (since she's 13 at the start of DBGT), Bulla is 8, and if I did my math right, Trunks is 4 years older than Pan making him 11 in this story, and Goten is 10. I'm assuming Gohan was 18 when he and Videl had Pan, so this story makes Gohan and Videl 25. Piccolo is 4 years older than Gohan (years-wise, he's older mentally and emotionally) so that makes him 29.

Note 2 – I really have no idea what Videl does for a living, forgive me, but as for Gohan I made him a teacher!

First Encounter

"PICCOLO! PICCOLO!"

The Namek recognized the voice and he peeked open a dark colored eye. Only one brave enough to catch him off guard had been Gohan, the man running up to him now. He had been the only one so far to figure out what his true eye color was. It made him proud, because it showed how much Gohan trusted him, and how much he trusted Gohan. He still couldn't believe the pampered kid he had met on the battlefield after the incident with Raditz, had turned into a strong energetic man like his father, "What is it, Kid?"

Gohan rolled his chocolate orbs, "Why you keep calling me that I don't know. I'm halfway through my 20s, fresh out of college to be a teacher. I'm not a kid."

Piccolo snorted and touched his feet to the ground, effectively getting out of his floating meditating stance, and he unfolded his arms, "Yeah, yeah. I don't care how old you get, I'm going to call you what I please."

"Fine, then, have it your way," Gohan chuckled and pulled out an iPad from his backpack.

"What are you doing?" Piccolo tilted his head slightly in curiosity. He never understood how to use the blasted things. Usually his frustration made him break it in half or his nails – as sharp as they are – would scratch the screen.

Gohan grinned, "There's a new martial arts building that opened last month, and word got to the news."

"Another one of those buildings used for a ridiculous excuse for fight training?" Piccolo gave his once-student a bored look.

"Unlike the others I've shown you, this one's WAY different. Just watch this," the son of Goku handed over the iPad, "I locked the screen so you won't touch anything accidentally."

With that reassurance Piccolo took the contraption gingerly and turned it so he could watch the screen which was playing a news story. He had watched the news on Bulma's TV before, and had been confused when she said "yesterday's news" but quickly understood that after being recorded, it could be watched again at any time.

This story in particular was also, yesterdays, because it said the 17th of June, and today was the 18th. He was glad Gohan had given him a pocket calendar. Piccolo furrowed his brows and listened.

"6261 Hazelnut Way is where this new martial art building is located; or rather it's next to the lake just beyond it. A rocky, dusty road is the only guide to it, and it's quite a walk."

"I didn't know there was a building next to the lake..." Piccolo glanced a Gohan who was nibbling on a mounds candy bar. The kid only nodded so he took that as to keep watching.

The reporter shifted his glasses and the news crew broke through a thick line of trees. It showed a view of the lake and then landed on an enormous log cabin, "In just a month, the members of this building have gone to only a dozen, to several hundred. There are two instructors and unfortunately it is Thursday, so we will only be able to speak to the second instructor, Videl."

Piccolo raised an eyebrow, "Your Videl?"

"Sure is! She met the owner of Aka Ryuu at Starbucks. Videl's curiosity landed her a spot next to the owner's side." Gohan grinned.

"Why won't you say this person's name?" Piccolo frowned.

"I'll give you an idea," Gohan laughed, "This person is a she and she doesn't want her name given out to people every which way. She likes getting to know the person first. As it is, even Videl didn't know her name until a week ago. No one knows her real name except for Videl and Pan."

"What do they call this woman, then?" Piccolo was baffled. Why would someone want to keep their identity a secret? Unless that person was hiding something, there was no reason. Then again humans did things for just about any cause. He didn't let Gohan answer; he instead looked back to the news story since it had stopped. He frowned, "What happened to it?"

Gohan took it back and groaned, "This thing's a piece of junk, that's what. You didn't do anything, Piccolo, don't worry." He rambled as he pressed the button to turn it off. Then he placed it in his pack and slung the backpack over his shoulder, "Let's head over there. It'll only take ten minutes if we fly."

"Instead of the normal five because you want to take the long way around to avoid being seen by humans, right?"

"You know me so well!"

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "Is Videl there?"

"Nope, it'll be the owner. Videl had stuff to do today with Pan once she got out of school. I'll be meeting her later." Gohan grinned and took off into the air.

Piccolo followed right behind him, his curiosity getting the better of him. He couldn't complain anyway, it had been a while since Gohan had taken him anywhere. The lake came into view shortly, and the two of them had to shield their faces once they landed because a giant splash came from the lake. "What the hell was that?" he frowned and looked to where the cabin was. It looked so much bigger than he thought it was going to be, and the side facing them had a large window with no class in it, just a large flap tied on top in case of rain. He caught the back of someone's heels as they walked out of sight. Then he realized whoever it was wasn't walking the normal heel-toe fashion, they were walking on the balls of their feet. He remembered clearly he had to teach Gohan to run on his toes and try and make sure his heels hardly ever touched the ground when fighting. It made for easier and faster responses that way.

"Videl warned me about that. It seems the owner sends people flying if they try and start something with her or another student, or refuse to listen. Mostly teenagers, though, or guys who think they're tough and better than her just because she's a girl. She hates that most." Gohan smiled and started walking, leading Piccolo to the front where they saw Trunks holding open the door.

"Aka-san saw you and said to greet you," Trunks grinned as Goten came up behind him.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up here, bro!" Goten laughed and hugged Gohan.

"Sorry about that, I would've come sooner since i know you come here after school gets out, but I wanted to get Piccolo," Gohan smiled and patted his little brother's head, "Where can we find Aka-san?"

Trunks and Goten pointed to a corner and Piccolo's eyes followed. His breath caught in his throat and his eyes widened as he took in the sight. The woman had long auburn brown hair tied up in a high ponytail and a rose, a live yellow rose between the bands. As he watched her do a series of moves in rapid-motion, he noticed the rose had life-energy sparkling inside it like dew-drops. The Namek wondered if she used that as a source to store her power. If so, what was the reason?

"Trunks, Goten, let them inside," the woman said clearly, not raising her voice even though she was clear across the room. It sounded to Piccolo as if she was standing right beside them.

"Yes, Aka-san!" the two chorused. Goten smiled at them and took Gohan's hand, pulling him inside and Piccolo had no choice but to follow and shut the door behind him. He glanced around and many of the students cave him curious looks, but no one stared. He was about to think that was unusual but then again, the one called "Aka" just shot one of them into the lake. They no doubt saw a lot more interesting things than a green-skinned person. He spotted Bulla by the window and there was a lot of room as she used a capsule to make a fridge pop up. Eager for food because of their Saiyan stomachs, Goten and Trunks waved and ran off.

Aka smiled as they walked up, "I recognize you from a photo Videl showed me. Gohan, right?" she held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you. Goten and Videl talk a lot about you."

"Gohan it is and it is a pleasure to meet you as well, Aka-san," Gohan chuckled, not surprised his little brother spoke about him.

"Why do your students call you Aka when that isn't your name?" Piccolo asked bluntly.

"You're straight to the point, aren't you?" Aka smirked and her forest-green eyes gleamed, "I like the mystery, and also, it gives me a sense of safety and those who I give my name to a sense of honor. I'm sure Videl has explained I don't give my name out lightly."

Gohan stepped between them, "Yes, she did, actually. She also feels really honored your felt so highly of her to tell her your name. I hope to get to know you well enough to know it, too!"

Piccolo used his index finger only to push Gohan back to the side, "You have Videl, why are you being so close to this woman?"

"I was just being friendly!"

"If you say so."

"You don't believe me?"

"No."

"Some mentor you are," Gohan folded his arms.

"Ex-mentor, Kid." Piccolo sighed but his attention was caught when Aka took a step towards him.

Aka had curiosity all over her features, "You taught Gohan to fight?"

Piccolo's eyes widened at the fact she was invading his "personal bubble" as a lot of Gohan's friends called it. Yet, he wasn't offended by it and didn't step away like he usually did. He finally allowed himself to take her in. Her hair now it wasn't swaying to her fighting movements hung to her waist. Her shoulders were high instead of slumped down, her back was straight and she held her head with a sense of pride and self-confidence. She had a slim waist, accented by the form-fitting green shirt with white butterflies all over it. It was then he figured out that unlike the other "martial art" training buildings he had encountered there wasn't anyone in the entire room who had on a colored belt or a Gi. They all instead had clothes they would wear on a regular day out on the town.

Aka giggled, "I'm glad you're observant, but I would like an answer. If you don't mind I would also like to know your name."

"Why should I tell you my name if you won't give out your own?" Piccolo once again looked her over. She was two head shorter than he was, maybe shorter, so that put her at least 5ft to his 7ft 2. He took in how her Capri pants hugged her thighs and where her hips were supposed to be. She obviously had none. Still, her shape gave that illusion. When his eyes met hers, he huffed, "Yes, I did train the Kid. He was a spoiled brat when I met him but I quickly turned him into a seasoned fighter." He caught Gohan's tongue when he stuck it out at him, "He still can be a brat, sometimes, though," he sent a playful glare at Gohan who returned it.

"Leck meh goweh!" Let me go! Gohan flailed his arms, not wanting to pull or grip Piccolo's hand, even though the Namek would never hurt him. When Piccolo did as he asked he kept his hand over his mouth.

Aka laughed heartily, "I'm very glad to see you two have such a good friendship. You just do not see that around anymore."

"You should meet my other friends, then!" Gohan said happily, "We like to play around with each other a lot."

Piccolo rolled his eyes, "You forget that about half of our group tend to stay on a more serious note."

"That's just you and Vegeta," Gohan was going to stick his tongue out again but thought better of it, but huffed when Piccolo smirked.

"Tien and Choutsu also ask me about fighting and meditating matters," Piccolo added when Gohan was about to protest, "Bulma and Chichi do not count."

Aka bristled, "Bulma of Capsule Corp and Chichi the daughter of the Ox King? They…"

"Are mothers, that is why I do not count them among our group. Before Bulma had Trunks and Bulla I did count her in because she was very helpful," Piccolo stated calmly.

Aka blinked then smiled, "That makes sense. Forgive me for jumping to conclusions."

Piccolo was quiet for a moment then shrugged, "Gohan mentioned that was a touchy issue around here, so I understand."

Gohan's jaw dropped, "You…!"

"I _what_, Gohan?" Piccolo narrowed his eyes.

"N-Never mind," Gohan swallowed thickly. He felt like a five year old again when Piccolo gave him that look and used his name like that.

"You really grilled that into him, didn't you?"

Piccolo was caught off guard, "What do you mean?"

Aka chucked, "I haven't heard you use his name before now, and he became petrified when you gave him that dangerous look," she shifted from a casual stance with her arms at her sides to having her arms around her waist and her eyes no longer looked right at him, something he had grown accustomed to in the short time he had been there.

Piccolo stiffened even though only Gohan caught it. He was glad his student didn't do anything to alert his predicament. Could it be possible that this woman had been…what was the term Gohan taught him…turned on by his dangerous side? Or was in simply danger she was attracted to? After pondering it, he figured out that no human male stench clung to her. She was completely pure, like the children.

He decided, then, that if giving this strange creature his name would earn him one step closer to figure her out, he would do so. He would play by her rules and find out her name, then dive deeper if there was still a challenge, "My name is Piccolo."

Aka blinked in surprise but then she relaxed and grinned, "It's a pleasure to have met you, Piccolo. I suppose you gave in because you saw the challenge."

Piccolo smirked, "You are observant yourself."

"Thank you. I invite you to stay; since it is Friday it'll only be another few hours before everyone goes home," Aka put on some black fingerless gloves as she said this.

"I'd love to, but I promised Videl I'd spend the day with her and Pan," Gohan smiled, "I just wanted to meet you."

Aka nodded, "In that case, go spend time with Videl." She smiled as Gohan bowed before taking off. She turned to Piccolo, "What about you, will you stay?"

Piccolo smirked, "It'll give me a chance to learn more about you and the way you fight."

"I'll do my best not to disappoint you, then," Aka smirked.

The challenge had begun.


	2. Encounter in the Sky

Author's Note – I realized my eagerness was taking me too far too fast with this story, but I lacked inspiration for a "Aka" chapter until I listened to **Zero Gravity** by _David Archuleta_ so I took advantage of my sudden imagination and started writing. Hope you enjoy, and I'll post the Park chapter again soon.

Encounter in the Sky

Aka laughed as she floated and did tricks in the air; showing off for no one but herself. She was away from where civilization could spot her, and it was a good thing. While her strength was no secret, out here she could practice her powers and fly to her heart's content. She touched the sharp top of one of the mountains with the very tip of her black flat shoes and took in the crisp clean air. The pollution of the city did not reach the atmosphere here, and she was glad of that.

Taking another breath she shifted her stance so both her hands curled like claws and the light that filtered through the clouds made the chipped red polish on her sharpened nails look like fresh blood. She felt the wind playing with her hair which she had put in a braid. The wind ruffled her denim jacket she wore when she came to the mountains, because she _was_ human, and it was cold where she trained.

Aka's faded blue flare jeans had holes and rips everywhere not for fashion but from years of use. They were her scrubs, used only when she trained on her own. As for the top she wore, it was a simple plain grey long-sleeved shirt. A friend from long ago had given it to her, and she had customized it to say "Rebel" in black fabric paint.

She missed the old times, but she would not give her new life up for the world. A certain green-skinned Namekian was half of her reason to stay. The other half…well…she smiled faintly as she manipulated her energy and the wind itself formed into a white wispy ball in both hands. The Wind was a hard thing to control, it hated to be contained, but because she made the unspoken promise to release it, it obeyed her. This was her power, the ability to control the Wind, be at peace with it and understand it.

Aka focused on the mountain top across from her and took the stance of a baseball pitcher and threw the Wind Ball at the peak. It hit the rock and instead of any explosion the ball sunk into the rock and it took half a moment, but then the peak blew up into a bunch of big chunks. She threw the second ball and those chunks were quickly ripped to dust. Ah, the power of the Wind was an amazing thing. Giggling she flexed her hands and then flew up into the air. She spread her arms out and fell backwards, diving towards the earth. Reaching the tops of the forest trees she stopped, her index finger touching the tip of a pine tree, seeming to be balancing there on the edge of a needle that stuck straight out towards the sky. Then she pushed off the tree and into the air again.

While she watched the trees become smaller as she went higher, she did not see her path blocked and collided with the firm chest of someone who grunted as she yelped, both in surprise. Aka floated down a bit and looked up to see Piccolo rubbing his chest and staring at her with wide-eyes, "Well! What a surprise," she rubbed her neck since she had hit him with the back of her head and shoulders, due to her looking downwards.

Piccolo tilted his head just slightly, a motion she had realized was when his curiosity was peaked, " A surprise indeed. Not many humans I know can fly."

"You mean people outside of the Z-fighters and their families?" Aka smirked and he snorted. It had only been a week and with Gohan and Piccolo both tying to gain her trust she knew about the others, but only met a few; the Son Family and the family at Capsule Corp. She had yet to meet Krillin, Marron, 18, Tien and Choutsu.

"Yes, them," Piccolo shrugged, "You're much different than I thought. I didn't even sense you were around here. _Usually_ when one of us takes flight we have to use a bit of our energy to do so. In fact, even now, I can't sense you using any."

"Can you sense the wind?" a smile played across Aka's lips.

Piccolo frowned, "No. I cannot."

"Then there's your answer. The Wind and I have a bond," Aka smiled, "So, what brings you way out here?"

Piccolo raised a brow, "I sensed an energy spike I didn't recognize and came out here to check it out." He looked around and saw the mountain top she had demolished, "Did you do that?"

Aka giggled, "Yes, I did. You're used to sensing my life energy; I was using my spirit energy and the Wind's energy." She held out both hands, and two balls formed. In one hand was wispy white, the other was as red as her nail polish.

Piccolo flew closer and recognized the red energy to be what he felt from her normally. The wispy white ball was what he had sensed even from his usual spot in the forest. He went to touch it but it faded away. He looked at her with a frown.

"To touch it would be like touching Krillin's Distructo Disk," Aka explained and understanding flashed across Piccolo's face and he relaxed. She held up the red ball and grinned as she manipulated it and it formed one of those long Chinese dragons and it floated around her like a real animal would, "This is why I named the dojo Aka Ryuu. Aka is for red and my nickname since I love the color. Ryuu is for dragon, because the Wind can be as fierce as the creature."

"Yes, the dragon can be quite intense and powerful. How are you able to control the Wind, though?" Piccolo folded his arms and looked thoughtful.

"I'm not sure. It doesn't always obey me, and can get out of hand especially when I'm upset and can't concentrate properly," Aka shrugged and let the red dragon disappear, "Just depends on my mood I guess."

Piccolo made a face, "Depends on your mood? If everything depended on our moods then what need is there for control and concentration? You can't always rely on your emotions alone."

Aka's eyes flashed a brighter green and narrowed, "That may be so, but I'm not…" she caught herself. She couldn't continue that sentence easily. He would ask questions she was not willing or ready to answer yet. She watched him and he watched her in turn. They were each waiting for the other so say something. Finally, she broke the ice, "I'm not normal, Piccolo. I use control and concentration all the time. Have you ever once seen me use my power at the dojo? I don't want others to know what I can do. That is why I come out here."

"What _can_ you do, then?" Piccolo watched her with calculating eyes.

Aka decided showing would have more of a punch than telling him. So, she did what she had done before and formed the two white wispy energy balls. The same fate became the peak she had stood upon earlier. She glanced at him and he was deep in thought. After several minutes he surprised her with his next sentence.

"Do that again," Piccolo held out his hand, and a yellow energy ball formed. He let it float in the air and backed up a meter, then made the energy ball bigger.

Aka was skeptical, but did as she was told. The first energy ball did what it had done to the mountain, blowing the yellow energy mass into smaller ones. Of course, she was not surprised they dissipated. She threw the second ball, and it turned the littler energy lights into firework embers which disappeared before they hit the trees below, "What else?" she began to realize he was starting to see her as a possible training partner, and the possibility made her giddy.

"Can you summon either effect at will?" Piccolo smirked and made another large energy ball.

"I can do whatever I wish to you little energy balls. Make some more of those," Aka smirked as he complied and made five yellow energy orbs. She made three white wispy spheres.

The first orb blew up in a plume of smoke from a strike of one sphere.

The smoke from the first swarmed around the second orb and it exploded like a firework bomb.

The third orb exploded from the second sphere, simply disappearing instead of showering sparks.

The forth orb was torn to shreds by the third sphere.

The yellow energy still whirling around the white was absorbed into the fifth and that one also shredded, dispersing into the air.

Piccolo, to say the least, was impressed, "You manipulated my energy. How?"

"My spirit energy has an absorption capability, I don't know exactly how _that_ works though," Aka shrugged.

"Shall we spar? I want to know what else you are capable of." Piccolo got into a fighting stance.

Aka gladly complied, and then it was an unspoken agreement to meet in the mountaintops to train together. Days she was free they met around noon until dusk, and the days she worked, they trained with the members of either or both families for at least a few hours.

Come the weekend, they trained from sunrise to sunset…but that second week was to be entirely different.


	3. Encounter in the Park

Author's Note – keep in mind, I don't really know what Videl's personality is like…

Another Note – this is going to be a much longer chapter. I sort of just started writing and couldn't stop. Enjoy!

Encounter at the Park

Why had he agreed to this again? Piccolo wondered briefly as he grudgingly put on the grey hoodie. At least Gohan was kind enough to let him wear is Gi instead of the itchy and very uncomfortable jeans he had tried once before to satisfy his curiosity, during that damned drivers test. Ah, that was right, because Gohan made the very distinct point that they hadn't been on an outing in a while. Feeling guilty had made him agree.

**'You also going because Gohan mentioned that woman might show up,'** Nail said slyly.

Piccolo stiffened as he put the hood over his antenna, _'What on Earth makes you think that?'_ he asked back defensively.

'**Ha! Right on, I hit the mark!'** Nail cheered.

Piccolo realized he had fallen into the trap, _'Right on? You are learning too much from Gohan.' _He muttered and stuffed his hands in the hoodie pockets before walking out to join Gohan and Videl in the living room. Goku and Chichi, Vegeta and Bulma were all out on a double date, so Gohan was take care of Trunks, Bulla and Goten_. 'By the way, her nickname is Aka. Call her that or next time I won't accept an outing.' _He threatened.

'**Yeesh! Fine, I'll call her Aka until you find out her real name. Happy?'** Nail snorted. If he still had a body he would have rolled his eyes.

'_It's an improvement,'_ Piccolo agreed. It had been about two weeks since he and Gohan had met Aka, but she was giving them a harder time "because she felt like it". She had at least given them a hint, one of the days they had all trained together. Her real name started with a D. Gohan kept trying to guess or get it out of the others since Aka told the children without any issues, but it was all fruitless.

As they took Gohan's hover car, Piccolo reflected on what he had learned about Aka. She was allergic to any sort of pepper and tomatoes, and was a very healthy eater except for the fact she had a killer sweet tooth. One hobby he didn't quite approve of was the fact she took leisurely walks especially at night. _**Alone.**_ Where she walked alternated between through town and the forest every other day. He knew she was strong enough to take care of herself. The only problem he had were the criminals of the city, who just wouldn't get the hint from either of them.

**'You do realize not as many bothered her before you came in, right?'** Nail asked, as bored as Piccolo was from the drive when they could just fly.

Piccolo glanced out the window watching the buildings zoom by, _'What about it?'_

Nail sighed, **'Your protective instincts are getting the better of you.'**

Piccolo frowned, _'What business is that of yours?'_

Nail had a smirk in his voice, **'You have no idea what your feelings for Aka really are, do you? Ah, well, you haven't done much meditation since you've met her; all that training and stalking.'**

'_I'm not stalking her!'_ Piccolo snapped.

**'What do you call fallowing her everywhere she goes?'** Nail laughed.

While Piccolo was having an argument with Nail, Gohan glanced at Videl, "What do you mean we might not recognize her? You will?"

"Well, yeah, of course I will. I work with Aka," Videl shook her head; "She went and had some stuff done the other day. That and the fact of her eyes, which you haven't witnessed because you always catch her when she's powered up, and you won't be able to spot her. I won't point her out, either."

"Right…" Gohan muttered. That was true…Videl had told him Aka's eyes changed color, but from green to what else he didn't know, he was only able to catch Aka when her eyes were green. Videl said her eyes went to that forest green when she was in 'protect mode', whether it be protecting herself or others. Then they turned neon green when she was angry. They changed completely when she was calm and at peace with herself.

Piccolo had lost when Nail shut the door to his mental corner. So now, he was trying to figure out what Nail was talking about. Nail had mentioned attraction, and thanks to Kami, he knew what all _that_ was. Before he could think anymore the the hover car stopped and he glanced over as Trunks and Goten darted out of the car, Bulla and Pan taking their time. Chuckling, Piccolo got out of the car and breathed the air of the park. He could meditate here, though he would be confined to the ground.

It wasn't until Gohan checked his watch to signal it was noon and lunch time did the play end, thanks to the Saiyans having boundless energy. Piccolo attempted to sneak away to meditate but Goten pounced on him from behind a tree, easily disguised since his sweatshirt was brown. Admitting defeat they all sat down and ate the meal Videl had cooked. _'At least they aren't forcing me to undergo in their chatter,' _Piccolo amended and let the scowl fade after a few minutes, never able to stay irritated for long.

"So! Videl, is Aka here at all?" Gohan asked, noticing how Piccolo paused his chewing to listen.

"Ish shwee really?" Goten and Trunks asked together through stuffed faces making Piccolo smirk a little as Pan burst out laughing at the sight and Bulla snorted in disgust. Saiyan appetites…

"Boys, don't talk with your mouth full!" Videl chided, though noticed as Gohan did that Piccolo was paying attention, even as he resumed eating, "Your mothers may be out but it's nice not to spout your food everywhere."

They swallowed, "Sorry!"

"It's alright," Videl patted their heads.

Pan swallowed a chunk of biscuit, "Is she here?"

Videl giggled, popping a grape in her mouth, "Yes, she is. She's been watching us."

"Where?" the kids and Piccolo asked. They all turned to Piccolo in surprise.

Piccolo scowled, "I know her energy by now. Why haven't I sensed her?"

"I haven't seen anyone watching us," Bulla added.

Videl smiled knowingly, "She doesn't look the same. She cut her hair and did some other things."

Gohan tilted his head and looked at Piccolo, "Did you know her eyes…" he was suddenly stopped as Videl put a hand on his mouth. He saw the spark of challenge and nodded in understanding.

Piccolo grunted, unhappy he couldn't ask Gohan directly what he was about to say. Videl seemed to have a much stronger hold over him…like Bulma had Vegeta wrapped around her finger, and how Goku was completely smitten with the harpy Chichi. He rubbed his forehead, hoping a woman would never use him like that. There's no way he would allow it, anyway.

**'Are you sure?'** Nail hummed, **'What if Aka asked you to do something? Would you object?'**

'_No.'_ Piccolo answered too soon, and nearly choked when he realized it and Nail was laughing hysterically, _'She wouldn't use me like a toy; she has more honor than that!'_

**'I know, stop getting so worked up,'** Nail laughed.

Piccolo grunted and put his food down, no longer hungry, and got up. "I am not going to go far, just find a shaded spot to meditate," he assured Gohan when the boy opened his mouth to protest. He walked for a few minutes until he couldn't hear the human noise right away with his sharp hearing. He was about to sit down when he felt someone tug at his sweatshirt. Whirling around a flash of black darted by his side and he turned back around. Somebody stood about ten feet away.

"Who are you?" he asked, now irritated. Not a lot of people could zip by him without him catching their movements. It made him upset the hood obscured his view, too. He could make out the all too woman musk on the air, and thought he could smell something familiar but he couldn't figure it out for sure without taking a deep breath of air. It didn't help her clothes were brand new so they still had the store shelf smell. He couldn't tell if her hair was long or short because she kept it underneath a white sun hat. She had a leather jacket, a red shirt with a white tiger outline on it, black buckle boots, and blue flare jeans.

Her eyes as blue as the ocean glittered, "I'm saddened, you of all people should recognize me," her mouth twitched up in a smile.

Piccolo raised a brow, "Oh? How do I know you?"

_'He doesn't know my eyes change color. He doesn't even recognize my voice...then again it does get deeper when my eyes aren't changed. How interesting,'_ she smiled, "Never mind. Please, take off that ridiculous hoodie. Seriously, this planet has walking and talking dogs and cats, a green dude like you really shouldn't be a problem."

"This…planet? You aren't from here?" Piccolo frowned.

"Oh, I am an Earthling, but a scientist did some miscalculations and I wound up here from another dimension," she shrugged.

Piccolo had a feeling he knew her voice, but it wouldn't click, "What do you mean another dimension? What scientist?"

Her smile faltered, "As for the scientist, she's not around anymore, the explosion when I arrived killed her. I'm sure you're aware of time travel?" when he nodded she continued, "Well, there's a lot of people who've tried or are working on making time machines. I'm from a time parallel to this one, but the technology there is far less than this. Capsules can't make houses or cars, and cars can't hover. Only green people you ever saw were in movies, and the animals couldn't speak or walk on two legs."

"So, how long have you been here?" Piccolo tilted his head curiously.

She held up her hand, "The hoodie? I did say please."

"Right…" she had, but why? "Aren't I…different? You did say green people didn't exist where you came from."

"I've seen and experienced a lot since I've been here, but you don't scare me," She answered sincerely.

"I have antenna," Piccolo prodded, and stiffened in surprise when she flickered from view. Next thing he knew, his vision was clear and there was a small draft as the hood hit his shoulders. The ties had come undone and it had been blown off in the matter of a second. Sparks went through his entire body suddenly, like an aftershock, and he stumbled, his back hitting the tree as he gasped. It was similar to when Gohan had touched his antenna years ago, or when the kids had curiously done the same thing, but those times he had been expecting the touch. What also startled him was that the sparks were different…pleasurable instead of ticklish.

"So you do. See, I didn't know that. You learn something new every day," the woman's voice appeared in front of him again, her sapphire eyes amused, "Are you alright? You look like you just stuck your finger in an electric socket."

Piccolo had done that before, but this was not the same. He shook his head, "You…those knots were tight, and would've taken me a few seconds with my claws to get them undone."

"I've got nimble fingers," she grinned hugely, a goofy grin he was used to seeing Goku or his sons or even Pan wear.

"So you do…any by the looks of your polished red nails, claws don't bother you. Yet, I've got fangs, doesn't that frighten you?" Again she flashed but this time Piccolo braced himself, glancing around and trying to find her, attempting to focus, but before he could he felt the sharp tang of blood in his mouth. He clamped his mouth shut, having no idea after the first flash his mouth had been hanging open.

She appeared in front of him, her eyes closed as she had her finger in her mouth, "Mow…noaw, ish doesh nout…" Ow…no, it does not… she pulled her finger from her mouth with a pop.

That sound sent another wave of shocks down his body, "What…did you do?"

"Cut my finger on one of your fangs, duh," she opened her eyes and Piccolo took in a sharp breath, "Oh? Damn it, my eyes changed color, didn't they?" forest green eyes glimmered at him playfully.

Piccolo allowed himself to take a deep, slow breath through his nose and indeed, he caught Aka's autumn rain scent underneath the newly store bought clothing, "Videl was right, you did change your appearance. I had no idea it was you."

"I hid my energy as well, that must have been a pain," Aka relaxed and watched as Piccolo did once her familiar energy floated around him, no longer locked inside her.

Piccolo sat down finally in his meditative position, "How are you able to hide all of your power yet still use that speed? Fly, too? I never asked, there was no reason to, but I want to know now."

"Ah, yes, in this world hiding all your energy can be very dangerous for the body, right?" Aka walked over and sat in front of him in a matching position, taking off her hat and letting her now shoulder-length hair fall. It was short but still long enough to be put in a ponytail, "My energy was locked away to begin with. In the world I came from, people can't fly or shoot energy beams or anything like I've been doing when i train with any of you. I had no idea about my abilities. I've been here for about five years, training my ass off, and only within the last two years got them completely unlocked and have been practicing." She took out a small white case from the inner pocket of her jacket and popped open the lid. Inside it were many different sizes of band-aids. She took out a medium one and slid the case back.

Piccolo watched as she was about to put it on, and a frown crossed his features. He took her hand before she could wrap the bandage on it and looked at the cut as it oozed her blood. _'I wonder if I could heal it with my energy…' _he furrowed his brows, looking at the cut intensely as a trail of red ran down her digit. Without thinking he placed the finger in his mouth. It was a second later when he heard her gasp and tasted her blood. It made his own blood sing.

"P-Piccolo…" Aka murmured and took in another breath when his gaze met hers. Her eyes were wide and had faded to a jade color before turning blue. As she stared into his half-lidded orbs she swore she could make out a tint of…purple? No, it was deeper than that, more like the color of amethyst.

The wind blew past gently and the leaves fluttered, making the early afternoon sun come through and dance across Piccolo's face. Aka watched, fascinated, as the sunbeams hit his eyes just right and a violet shine pierced through her soul. It hit her with so much force she was knocked out of her folded position and had to brace herself on her other hand or she would've fallen on her back.

Piccolo had followed her, his gaze never leaving hers. He was on his knees now, the hand not holding hers resting on the soft grass next to her hip. The heat radiating off of her was incredible. Before, any "mushy" crap he saw disgusted him, but this was entirely different. The blood he sucked from her finger made him shiver to his very core, and he ran his tongue over the wound. It had healed, and he didn't waste another second thinking about it, because when he flicked his tongue over her skin again, she had her own shivers, _'So, she's feeling it, too?'_

**'Well I would think so!'** Nail huffed, but his voice was dazed, reflecting how Piccolo felt, **'She's been staring at you so long she's no doubt caught the true color of your eyes.'**

'_I trust her…'_ was all Piccolo had to say in response and Nail shut up. He leaned closer to her and let her finger go with a wet 'pop' mimicking the sound she had made only a moment ago. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and a ragged breath left her. As she bit her lip Piccolo had no idea why his action made him smirk with pride, but it did and he also loved the way she reacted. _He_ had made her react like that!

"Thank you," she murmured breathlessly.

Piccolo blinked slowly, "For what?"

Aka smiled lopsidedly, "For healing my finger," she leaned forward and kissed his forehead between his antennas, "That was kind of you."

The Namek was stunned, utterly speechless. People had thanked him before, sure, but…he had done such a small thing, and she had kissed his forehead! Her hair brushing against his antenna both tickled and sent pleasurable sensations through him. All this pleasure, where was it going? As if answering his question, he felt his loins throb and that made his vision blur. Again, thanks to Kami's knowledge, he knew exactly what was happening to his body.

Aka noticed his eyes become unfocused and she became concerned when a pained expression came over him, "Piccolo? Are you alright? What's the matter?" she went to scoot backwards so she could touch his face with the hand that held her up, but his hands were faster and gripped her hips. Without a hand to balance her she fell onto her back, and the other hand, now free from his grip, landed on the grass beside her head. She blinked and saw Piccolo hovering over her, his head bowed so his eyes were shadowed.

Aka watched his chest rise and fall shallowly and shakily. It donned on her as she felt his large hands trembling so she tried to distract him from his discomfort. Oddly, she was very comfortable here, beneath him, where men who had covered her before had scared her. Even if his fingers were sure to leave bruises, she was calm, "My name…do you want to know it?"

It worked, briefly at least, and Piccolo's head snapped up so he could look at her in bewilderment, "Yes, I want to know what your name is…but, I haven't known you very long. It took Videl a month. Do you trust me that much?"

"You certainly know a lot about me, since you've been watching me since we met, and you've been protecting me every night when I go for a walk, even though you had no reason to." Aka smiled, "Yes, I do trust you, Piccolo."

Piccolo tried sitting back on his heels, but the friction made his body go rigid and he fell forward over her, gripping her hips tighter than before and pulling her small body closer to his. He panted, trying to gain control over this new sensation. Knowledge was nothing compared to experience. Vaguely he took note how her frame fit perfectly against his.

"My name is Devon," she murmured lifting her arms and wrapping them loosely around Piccolo's shoulders, "It's alright…don't fight it," she sucked in a breath when he moved his hands from her hips and curled one arm around her waist and the other went across her back and his hand threaded through her hair. His nose then nuzzled the crook between her neck and shoulder, and he breathed deeply, a rumble going through his chest. She hummed in delight, and then frowned when he went very still, "What…" her voice died in her throat when the next second his face was over hers.

"Devon…" Piccolo growled softly, his breath coating her lips and he felt her tremble in his arms, "I want to…try something."

Devon hooked one leg over his and pulled him so he had one knee between her legs and she felt how hard he was as she pressed her knee up against him. He gasped and she brushed her hands over his antenna, and what he wanted to try flicked across her mind, "Kiss me."

His mouth sealed over hers in the next instant.


	4. Encounter at the Edge

Author's Note – Alright, I know Piccolo doesn't exactly have nipples in the show, or if he can produce cum, but hell, this is fanfiction, so cut me some slack! Also, the cum isn't like human's, it can't get Devon pregnant.

Encounter at the Edge

Piccolo had seen Gohan and Videl kissing, and caught Goku giving Chichi goodbye kisses before they trained, and had had the misfortune of seeing Vegeta and Bulma having a more intense kiss using their tongues once. So, he always wondered; what would it be like to kiss someone you care for? He didn't feel it was right to even ask any of the friends who knew him before he became who he was today what it was like, and he wanted to try it for himself anyway.

Now…now he had someone beneath him, accepting every advance he made, even as he used the tricks he had gained from being Guardian of the Earth and having fused with Kami who knew even more than he did. Unlike nail who had a separate place inside, Kami _was_ him. All of this was guiding him in the right directions.

This kissing action, Piccolo realized, was becoming a very addicting thing. At first they just pressed their mouths together, letting the sensations wash over them, but then Devon had made the next move, flicking her tongue across his lips, and when he opened his mouth to gasp, she took advantage and now their tongues danced and roamed each other's caverns. Piccolo's emotions were running wild through him, but paid that no mind.

Devon was running her slick muscle over his teeth when he copied an action she did and pressed his knee against her center. Startled, her tongue sliced over a fang, but the pain mixed with pleasure and she moaned.

Blood filled his mouth and her moan hit him hard. He pulled away, red-tinted saliva stringed between them. Seeing her eyes suddenly green and the fact she quickly swallowed made him lean in again. He kept their mouths sealed as he sucked on her tongue, the taste more intense than before, yet still the same. He healed it halfway, so it wouldn't hurt as bad, and then he cut his own tongue. They both moaned that time, their life force mixing together, and the vibrations traveled straight to his straining self.

Devon was too busy memorizing the tangy and somewhat spiced flavor of his blood to realize his grip was firmer and he had lifted her from the ground. When she suddenly had both knees on either side of him she registered their new position with his back against a tree. Next she felt his erection pressing against her and she threw her head back and mewled in delight, "Piccolo!" she whimpered, "So…hot…" She went to remove her jacket but his mouth was on her throat, sucking lightly. She panted, tugging at his hoodie, words dying, only coming out as pitiful whines.

Piccolo understood through his fogged mind and reluctantly pulled away, throwing off the hoodie in one fluid motion, glad to be rid of it. Torturing her he slowly removed her jacket and tossed it to join the hoodie. Her smile captured him for a moment, and he was so lost he did not hear Nail at first.

'**Piccolo!'** Nail finally snapped, **'Get a hold of yourself, you're in a park, a human park no less!'**

Piccolo grumbled since Nail had a point. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath but Devon's scent rode on the back of the wind making him growl.

'**Hell…'** Nail took a shaky breath, **'You have to slow down…'**

The desperation in Nail's voice made the Namek pause, and he did as he asked, "Devon?"

"Hm? What is it, Piccolo?" Devon looked up at him through long eyelashes and glazed blue eyes. She reached up and slowly ran the tips of her fingers along his antenna.

Piccolo swallowed thickly, "Park…we're…in the park…" his hips bucked involuntarily and he hissed through clenched teeth.

Devon understood and she ghosted her lips over his collarbone, "I can't stop yet…" she hummed and ran her hands along his bare arms, feeling the sinews and the muscles strain and spasm over her touch. She purred in his ear, "You need relief."

Piccolo was breathing heavily. He stared at the leaves above and felt his body throbbing, "Devon…please…" what was he pleading for? The relief she spoke of? Yes, that was it. The burning ache in his groin made his breath hitch when she rocked her hips down against his, "That's it…" he hissed and bucked, a deep groan leaving him when he felt her heat spike through their clothes.

Devon shifted to stand and winced when his claws dug into the skin of her biceps. Looking at him she smiled and rubbed his sides, "It's alright, I'm not going anywhere. I need to block us from prying eyes," she soothed.

Piccolo bit his lip harshly to get back some sense and his hands released her. What was she going to do? It didn't make sense; why hide them? _'Nail? Do you know?'_

'**Sorry, I really don't…I'm just as curious as you are. You might want to heal those puncture wounds as well, when she's done…'** Nail murmured.

Piccolo hummed in response. He watched her reach up and touch one of the branches, and then she walked over to another tree and motioned with her finger. The branch shot into the trunk and then with a sweep of her hand a curtain of leaves hit the park floor. She did this a few more times until they were blocked from the outside world. It was strange…she had told him specifically she could only control the Wind, so how did she do that?

Devon walked over and watched Piccolo's uncertain and curious expression as she didn't sit back down in his lap. She smiled and moved his legs ever so slowly to either side of her, not losing their gaze until she tugged his shirt from his pants and he looked down. She scooted closer and kissed him, untying the sash so she could get the rest of the shirt free. They kissed slowly while she massaged his flesh; working her way from his waist to the upper part of his chest, removing his shirt.

"What…are you…doing?" Piccolo asked between pants, sweat glistening on his skin. He shuddered when she started sucking on his neck. He would have…to ask her…later…about the…trees. His mind was getting foggy again.

"If you trust me, then just feel," Devon murmured, kissing his shoulder and then across his collarbone to suck on the other side of his neck. Next, she trailed her lips down his chest. Her fingers ghosted over the ridges in his skin, and then tweaked his nipples, making Piccolo arch. She glanced up and rewarded him with a nip and a suck on each bud when she saw his eyes were closed. She was glad to have him with her.

Piccolo squirmed as she continued to torture his upper body. The wind blew over where she licked and his skin tightened, making him more sensitive on her next pass over. This continued for what seemed like eternity for him, which in reality was only just two minutes, one for each peak until they were swollen and a darker green than the rest of his skin. Devon undid his sash completely, and he felt her gasp against his stomach when she pulled down his pants. He sighed and leaned heavily against the tree when he felt the restraining garments free him at last. What surprised him next, however, was when she took him in her hands. His eyes shot open and he stared at the sight before him.

Devon was admiring his length and girth, her pale skin flushed pink from excitement. She had seen the male anatomy before, having nearly been raped during her first few years in this world. His manhood was different yet the same. Of course, he was a Namek. He was an asexual being, who took the form of a man, and he must've seen _someone_ without their pants because his body – which adapted to accept food and liquids other than water – had manipulated itself to have a penis. It was pink like the areas across the muscles on his arms and stomach, but had none of the ridges or indents the rest of his body had. It was completely smooth except for the veins of course, and it felt wonderful in her hands.

The red "rope" as she liked to call it outlined the base of him, and across the seam of his balls, and the curiosity got the better of her. She licked and sucked all around, paying attention to the areas that made him growl, but not a single moan left those lips of his. Determined, she kept eye-contact as she darted her tongue out and swiped it over the tip, gathering the liquid there. His eyes widened and he threw his head back, his mouth open in a silent yell.

Piccolo cursed under his breath and his whole body shook with the aftershocks of such a small action, and the way her eyes had been glazed over yet still held a glint of fire was stuck in his mind forever. She did it again, with more pressure, and he moaned loudly, "D-Devon! _Ngh!_" he grunted as she sucked ever so lightly on the head.

He was so delicious; a tangy yet extremely sweet flavor flooded her mouth as she sucked a little harder. Devon glanced up; her eyes now dark sapphires with pleasure. It pleased her that he was so vocal once he let himself feel, but someone was bound to hear him. Slowly she swirled her tongue along his length and pretended one of the hands on his hips were rubbing circles into his skin, when in reality she was manipulating her energy and the Wind to form a sound barrier so he could be as loud as he wanted.

Piccolo was so focused on the building pressure in his abdomen that the change in her energy didn't register. That tongue did wicked things to him, and he had no control over his voice. His hands shot to her shoulders when she swallowed around him and he yelled, "Devon!" he panted and his hips jerked. The scent of copper filled his nose and he blinked, trying to clear the haze. Her red shirt were getting darker red stains, and he saw where his nails disappeared, "Devon…I'm – AH!" he had attempted to move his hands away but before he had a chance, she sucked.

Devon winced as his nails bit into her a third time, and her eyes flickered from sapphires to emeralds, but she simply sucked again and he let out another growled yell. She hummed at the sound and he bucked, driving deeper into her throat and she swallowed rapidly to avoid gagging.

Piccolo couldn't take much more of the wet, tight, and amazing heat surrounding him. His abdomen clenched to the point of pain and he trembled, letting out a strangled groan. Then she sucked again and his arched away from the tree, bellowing as the coils inside snapped.

Devon was surprised as the sweetness flooded her mouth suddenly and she pumped him where her mouth couldn't reach, swallowing as much as she could, and when he slumped against the tree again, spent, she pulled away and licked off what had escaped. She licked her lips and looked at Piccolo as his breathing was ragged and hitched, his face looking up through the leaves. A tender smile crossed her face as she watched his eyes close slowly and his breath evened out.

When Piccolo woke up maybe five minutes later he found his pants and sash were back on. He looked around and spotted Devon flinching as she dabbed a cotton ball that had been dipped in alcohol over the puncture wounds, her exposed back to him. Gently he reached out and touched her arm, "I'm sorry."

Devon whipped around to face him, her bra straps off her shoulders so she could work better. She blushed, "No, don't be. I've had worse." She went back to dabbing and gently wiping away the blood.

Piccolo frowned, taken by surprise at her quick dismissal, "Worse? What do you mean?"

Devon tossed the cotton ball in the pack she had no doubt deposited nearby before she had encountered him and she grabbed some gauze and some wrap. She handed the items to him, and he took them gently and began bandaging up her shoulders. While he did this, she told him, "Five years to some is a short amount of time. To others it's a lot. For me, it has been rather short. It feels like just yesterday I arrived in this dimension."

Devon sighed as he shifted to the other shoulder, not saying anything. She continued, "It was in that first year I spent here. The dojo? In the scientist's will she said that if a person actually came through her time machine, that they were to be well taken care of and they could do whatever they wanted with her home. Scared and afraid, I ran…not the smartest thing to do, but I had no idea where I was, I didn't know anybody, I was ripped away from everything I knew…"

Devon shrugged, "I nearly got raped, but my right sense of mind came back to me and I was able to use my martial arts skills and get away. That didn't mean they didn't leave a few scars on my mind and body." She smiled as he finished and put the straps of her bra securely back on her shoulders before she put the medical supplies away.

"Is that why you carry that around; for emergencies?" Piccolo furrowed his brows in thought.

"Emergencies of many sorts," Devon nodded zipping up her pack, "I've got food in there, mostly granola bars, rope, daggers, needles, and more medical supplies than I can count on my fingers and toes!" she laughed and grabbed her shirt, "There was a river I used to go to, in my other dimension, so I needed to be prepared. Also, my grandparents were the camping sort." When understanding flashed in his eyes she smiled and went to put the garment on.

He stopped her and shook his head, "I tore it, let me replace it," he concentrated and a simple red outfit (picture the one Gohan wore) appeared on her. He smirked when she looked at it, dumbstruck.

"Whoa! So you can materialize simple clothing? That is extremely useful. Thank you," she grinned and gently pressed her lips on his, "I'm sure the others will be wondering where you are, let's go back."

Piccolo kissed her in return and smirked, putting on his Gi shirt and tying his hoodie around his waist by the sleeves. She put her jacket and sunhat on and slung her pack over her shoulder before following him.


	5. Encounter With Memories

Author's Note – This chapter won't have Piccolo in it; it's just Devon and Bulma.

Thank you to those who reviewed! I admit I had no idea where to go after that but a friend helped me (you know who you are!) and so now, without further ado!

Encounter with Memories

Devon was glad she had something to do other than sit at home. Granted, the time she spent with Piccolo was amazing, but she liked spending time with the others. Right now she was at Capsule Corporation while the kids were at school and all the guys went for a huge brawl and training session for the entire week. It was one hell of a camping trip, as she understood it. As for the women they stayed home to care for the kids. She didn't mind, she was itching for some girl time, anyway.

Chemistry fascinated her, even if she had no idea how it all bloody worked, but Bulma had a ton of fun letting her help. After a while of familiarizing herself with the chemicals and other things in her own way, Devon was able to help the blue-haired woman with her experiments. It was nearing the end of September, a whole month since she had met and gotten together with Piccolo. She no longer hid her name from any of the Z-fighters or their families, and they were loyal to a fault.

This was the first time she had a chance to really talk to Bulma, and she took advantage of the opportunity. She watched Bulma walk around the parts of the time machine she had managed to put together. After she had told Piccolo about it, he insisted she have the female scientist look at it and maybe rebuild it. Devon didn't plan on going back, she enjoyed this world too much, but he said perhaps if Bulma got it repaired enough, she could find out why and how it exploded. So, for sere curiosity she let the Z-fighters gather all the pieces and bring them to Capsule Corp.

This also gave her spare time with Trunks and Bulla in order to train them. She loved shopping with Bulla even if Bulla was the one buying everything. It earned her good credit with Vegeta because she kept Bulla happy. Talk about Daddy's Girl! Devon smiled as she flipped through the picture book she had found. There was nothing she could do to help Bulma right now anyway, so she took joy in learning more about the Brief family. Trunks was a fascinating boy, and she was always grinning until her cheeks hurt as he worked to impress her. He reminded her so much of someone from her past, but as for who, she did not remember.

It wasn't until she flipped the page to when Trunks she knew was a baby and saw _him_ did all the air rush from her chest. She heard screaming and it took an entire minute in order to realize it was her own voice. Devon had stood up and was staring at the whole section filled with _him_ when Bulma rushed to her side.

"Devon! Devon, honey, what's the matter?" Bulma shook Devon and tried to get that look of sheer terror to break. She bit her lip when she realized Devon's eyes had turned ice blue with her fear. Something she hoped Piccolo would never see. She doubted anyone else knew it, and it was certainly the first time _she_ had. Taking a shaking breath, Bulma knew Piccolo would wring her neck if he ever found out she had struck his love, but she didn't have any other choice. Quickly she raised her hand before she could think about it again and slapped Devon's face.

Devon's eyes flashed green as the pain registered and she held her reddened cheek, gasping and was grateful Bulma sat her back down. "Who is he?" she murmured.

Bulma was confused, "Who?" She looked down at the scrapbook and saw all the pictures of the older version of her son. The tough, course, hard and lonely version, the complete opposite of the playful and warm boy they all knew. "His name is Marai Trunks. He came from a different dimension, too, filled with chaos and disaster. All of the people you knew in our group had died, except for me, who built a time machine in order for him to hopefully change the past. Some like Goten, Pan and Bulla didn't even exist." She picked up the book and looked at the pictures, few and far between. Then Devon's scream and eye color entered her mind and she looked at Devon, "Why do you ask?"

"His name wasn't Trunks in my time. It was Falcon Broz. His hair was dark brown and his eyes the…most piercing blue like his," Devon nodded to Marai Trunks in the photos. "His hair was short, styled like Gohan's to be spiked and unruly, but that man…Marai, he has the exact same facial structure and hardened expression. Marai, I can tell, his smile is strained, like he isn't used to smiling or laughing. He probably only did it because you asked."

Bulma was growing more and more confused. If there was a "Trunks" from her time, then were there other versions of them? But, if that were so, wouldn't Devon have seemed to recognize them? The scientist thought about it. Devon indeed had seemed surprised, she realized, but had hid it well. She decided to voice this.

Devon was silent for a time, then nodded, "Yes, Bulma, you're right. There were indeed versions of all of you in my time." She didn't answer why she had screamed.

Bulma quickly went to her computer and brought up a recent group picture, then one of Marai. She focused on changing Trunk's hairstyle, and when she was done with that, Devon spoke up behind her.

"Make his eyes just a bit lighter, like ice."

Bulma did just that and couldn't help the shudder. This boy from Devon's dimension was very disturbing. Then she turned to the group picture, one of the Brief family with just her, Vegeta, and Bulla.

"You, your hair was like honey, the style and length like 18's. Your eyes were stunning warm cocoa, though, and Vegeta was the one with blue eyes. His hair was exactly the same as it is now." Devon directed, and after the changes she smiled, "Yes, that's it. Bulla's looks are not different at all from my timeline, but she dyed her hair from its natural blond to bright red. Ha! You have it."

Bulma blinked owlishly at the changed picture and compared it to the original. Well hell. It was certainly no surprise where _Falcon_ had gotten his lineage from, both in personality (If Devon's scream was anything to go by) and his looks. If Vegeta's look-alike was anything like the cold, heartless bastard she saw then of course Devon would scream. Though, what was she and Bulla like?

Devon saw the frown, "Bulla's name in my time was Rebecca. With a great sense of fashion, Rebecca had a good heart and was full of love. You were all smart, like you are now. Rebecca and I were best of friends; she gave me my grey long-sleeved shirt with the word Rebel on it. She was an amazing artist, too, and loved to play the guitar."

"Vegeta?"

"Work-a-holic, never stayed around long, but like Trunks, Falcon spoke of him fondly. His name was Wayne Broz. Then you as the proud mother Yvonne Broz." Devon sighed and sat back down, "Falcon should be Gohan's age right now. He and I were a couple…for a time."

Bulma placed her hand on Devon's thigh in encouragement and comfort, "What happened that made you so scared?"

"He tried to take advantage of me," Devon said simply, "Nearly killed me, too. He loved pocket-knives." She rubbed her chest, "Doctors said I was lucky. Because I fought, the blade went at an angle, missed my heart and my left lung, it also was one of his short, three inch ones. That was a year before I came to your world."

Bulma frowned as her eyes turned a sad blue, and decided to change the topic, "Anyone else I can work my computer programming skills on?" she turned back to her computer.

Devon smiled, "The Son family look pretty much the same, but with their Saiyan eyes in pace of their black. In my time, Goku and Vegeta were brothers."

"Holy shit, don't ever say that to Vegeta, he'll have a cow!" Bulma's eyes widened.

Devon laughed, "I know! That's what's so funny, though. I didn't believe it at first either. Talk about polar opposites." She saw Bulma had written down the names of the parallel Brief's family, and added, "Goku's name was Randy Broz. Gohan was called Wyatt. Goten was named Andrew. Chichi's name was Penny. Fit her eyes; such a unique copper color."

Bulma tapped her chin, "If all of _us_ were there, then what about Piccolo?" she asked as she printed out the changed pictures.

Devon was quiet for a minute, her eyes sad again, "Kamau was his name. He was human, with skin like dark chocolate." She watched as Bulma found a picture of Piccolo without his turban or cape, making the changes to make him look human. She bit her lip and tears slid down her cheeks, "When Falcon had left me in the alley to die; Kamau was the one to find me. We were close, and he stayed by my side as much as possible. Right before I was suddenly teleported here…He and Falcon were fighting. Before I disappeared, Kamau's shock got him stabbed in the back. I don't know if he survived. I'll probably never know, either."

"You screamed because you remembered that last moment, didn't you?" Bulma asked softly, handing her a handkerchief.

"Yeah…" Devon wiped her eyes, "That's why I've fought so hard…I don't want to get anyone killed, all because I was too weak. I also don't want anyone _else_ to go through that misery."

Bulma gathered the photos and shut the photo program, "It'll be alright. I'll do my best with the time machine, I promise."

Devon smiled weakly, "Thank you, Bulma."

"Anytime, dear," Bulma smiled back.


	6. Unexpected Encounter

Shout Out – to silentmidnightdeath, because you gave me my first death threat XD like I would stop this before it's done, you silly person

Unexpected Encounter

Piccolo grunted as he landed on the balcony of Devon's apartment. It was evening, about ten if he went by the digital clock on the microwave. It was Friday and the others weren't due to get back until Monday. He had had enough; the time away had taken its toll on him. He hadn't realized Devon had become so much a part of him, and he had missed her more than he thought he would.

It had scared him at first, so he trained harder, trying to forget, but they needed sleep sometime. Those nights had been hell and one of the reasons why he came back early. Just thinking about her made him ache and he would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. Then, just yesterday, he had felt a sudden pang in his chest like something happened. That had been the last straw and he left without a word. The others could be mad at him all they wanted.

She had the sliding door open so Piccolo stepped into the door frame and took a better look around. It was a bit messier than usual, clothes scattered everywhere, an open bag of those mint cookies on the island counter in the kitchen, bags of chips littering the couch. He had never seen the place like this before. He knew women liked to eat when they were upset but he never took Devon to be like that. Well, that was obviously proven wrong.

Piccolo caught light from her bedroom and let himself in, cautiously going to the door. It was wide open like she had shoved it without a care. The bathroom which was connected to her bedroom was also open, and he heard the shower going. That was also where the light was coming from. Frowning he looked around. It was worse here than the living room. The dresser drawers were spilling their contents, the floor was covered in clothes as well as shoes and her trash can was overflowing with nothing but candy wrappers and two containers of ice cream.

The disaster that was Devon's room made Piccolo wonder just what got her so worked up. Was it the same reason he came back…because he missed her? Had she missed him? Surely two ice cream cartons were a bit excessive. Then again, women kept surprising him. They were unpredictable creatures.

Then he spotted a picture on her pillow. Carefully so not to trip over anything, he went over and picked it up. The light was too dim for him to make anything out, but before he could turn on the bedside light, the shower turned off. Piccolo quickly retreated back to the living room, and went to the kitchen section of her apartment to give her privacy.

"Who's there?" Devon's voice demanded.

Piccolo cursed under his breath and looked down at his hand. Sure enough, the picture was still there. He saw Devon walk out, her hair wrapped up in the towel, and a night grown that reached her knees fluttered around her. Since she was decent, he let out a loud sigh and stepped into the moonlight coming from the balcony. Her startled expression was priceless, and the way she quickly relaxed and smiled was breathtaking. "You left the door open, so I let myself in."

Devon nodded, "That's fine. May I have my picture back?" she held out her hand.

Piccolo frowned but did so, "Who is that person?"

"Ah…you either didn't see him clearly or you don't recognize yourself," Devon walked over and flicked the light above the sink on, "Here…" she held it under the light.

Piccolo walked the few paces over and peered at the picture. The guy had his clothes, but his skin color was completely different. He couldn't mistake that face, though. "You need to get your eyes checked, that's not me."

"He's not exactly you, of course," Devon laughed, "His name is Kamau, and he's the 'Piccolo' from my dimension. Bulma edited this picture of you yesterday to create him. She edited all the others, too. Biggest changes are the ones to the Brief family."

"Yesterday…did something happen?" Piccolo watched her look at the picture with a lot of sadness and…guilt?

Devon snapped out of her reverie and bit her lip, "Nothing major," she said softly and took her hair down from the towel and walked around, picking up trash and clothes, "I remembered something from the past, that's all."

There must've been something more if he had felt her emotions so extremely. Piccolo caught her wrist before she picked something else up, and she turned slowly to look at him, "There's more, isn't there? Tell me, Devon. Why are you so upset?"

"I'm not…" she paused when her voice cracked and wondered how he had seen she was about to cry. She looked away but his other hand made her look back and he brushed the tears away with his thumb. "I loved him, Piccolo…" she murmured and he paused for just a second before continuing to brush away the salty liquid which was flowing faster now. She explained to him what she had told Bulma and by the time she was done Piccolo was holding her tightly as she sobbed.

Somehow Piccolo knew he had not been the first in her heart. She had been too skilled that time for her to be new at it. Wait…why was he thinking about _that_? She was crying! He couldn't take advantage of her. Ah…but now that the images passed through his head he couldn't make them stop. So close, she was just so close. He gripped her shoulders and pushed her away as gently as he could, "If you're thinking he's dead, you should stop. He's me, in a way, right? So something as simple as a knife wouldn't kill him."

Devon's eyes lit up, hey eyes shining like sapphires in the moonlight and she grinned happily, "You're right! Kamau is much stronger than that. I was so stupid to doubt him!" she ran her hand through her hair, laughing softly.

Piccolo stood straight again and turned away, "It's good you're feeling better. I'll head to the mountains, then, and see you tomorrow." He was actually irked that he had been replaced so quickly, but her smiling face made him unable to stay angry. He took a step but was immediately stopped as slender arms wrapped around his waist and her head buried deep into his back.

"Why are you leaving so suddenly? I just got you back. Now you're the one upset. I don't understand, Piccolo," she said quickly. Devon gripped his Gi shirt tightly, "Don't leave me."

Piccolo didn't understand it, either. Humans were such fickle creatures, but why was Devon clinging to him so desperately? "I'm not leaving you, I'm just going somewhere else," he said calmly gripping her hands and attempted to pry them away.

"I knew it! You are upset! You didn't deny it," Devon pressed closer, "What did I do? Is it because I'm hopeful about Kamau?" when he didn't respond she shook her head, "Piccolo, this whole time, I've been seeing flashbacks of just before I left that world, but it's not Kamau's face I see, it's yours."

"What…are you talking about?" Piccolo's heart pounded in his chest and he clutched her hands tightly, forgetting that he had moved them away to leave. "You…were scared for me?"

Devon nodded vigorously against the fabric of his cape, "I've been so afraid you wouldn't come back, that something might've happened while you were away at camp. So I kept my phone on even while it's charging, just in case Bulma called. I haven't slept, not one wink, since you've been gone. Do you have any idea how happy and relieved I was to see you standing in my kitchen?"

No sleep? Relieved? _Happy_? He tried to lighten the suddenly serious mood, "How was I supposed to know? You didn't give me a proper gr…!" he was cut off as he was swept off his feet and landed on his back with Devon on top of him, _kissing_ him with what strength she had packed in her little body.

Devon pulled away after a moment, panting, and her eyes were clouded, "Welcome back, Piccolo."

Piccolo was shocked and his hands gripped her waist, but then he frowned and felt her sides, "Please tell me you've at least had a decent meal…" he said apprehensively.

Devon bit her lip and looked away, "Twice at Bulma's and fast food when I took Bulla shopping."

He couldn't believe it. His picky eater who always had an apple for a snack she was so healthy, had only eaten junk food the entire week minus the twice at Bulma's. Piccolo's hand flew to her forehead and sure enough she was scorching hot and her cheeks were flushed, but _not_ from that kiss, "Idiot…" he muttered and sat up, picking her up bridal-style and walked to the balcony.

"Ah! Wait, what are you doing?" Devon's eyes widened and she gripped his shirt.

"I'm taking you to Bulma's where you can rest. She has the equipment needed to make you better," Piccolo responded with a huff.

"They're asleep; we can go in the morning!" Devon flailed her arms, "It's not like I'm gunna die overnight, you knucklehead! Put me down!"

So he had a nickname now? Interesting. She had a point though, so he turned on his heel and she bounced when she hit the bed, making a priceless 'oomph' noise, "Fine." He took off his cape and turban, setting them on the floor since if he dropped them they'd go right through in their weight, "Morning. We're going straight there."

"Piccolo, by any chance are you concerned?" Devon's face was now abused but she took his stare and obediently laid down, "What are you doing taking off your clothes?"

"Sleeping beside you, obviously, and what if I am?" Piccolo grunted taking off his last shoe and kneeled on the bed, "I'll be able to detect a shift in your fever this way."

"Bulma's used to being up at daybreak since Vegeta always is, if you're that worried," Devon soothed getting under the covers. He lay down next to her, but didn't get under. She didn't mind, he wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"Thank you, Piccolo," Devon murmured curling up against his chest. His scent combined with his soft breathing and the gentle beat of his heart had her asleep in no time.


	7. Heart Virus Encounter

Heart Virus Encounter

Piccolo woke when the first rays of dawn hit his eyes, his internal alarm clock nagging at him to get up. He went to sit, but a weight was on his arm. Glancing down he saw Devon curled against his chest, her breathing raspy and wheezing. He brushed away the sweat-damp hair from her forehead and cursed when he felt how scorching hot she was.

He slipped away and threw on his shoes before picking her up and cradled her against his chest, heading for the balcony.

**X**

Bulma was in the kitchen getting another cup of coffee from staying up all night working on the time machine. Then she saw Piccolo carrying a woman and her eyes widened when she realized by the long hair that it was Devon. She hurried out, "Piccolo! What happened?" she got to them, "You're not supposed to be back until Monday."

"It's a good thing I came back early. Her apartment is a mess and she has a fever. I'm not sure if it's just a normal cold, but you should look at her," Piccolo informed her.

"Right away, follow me," Bulma led him to the infirmary and motioned to one of the beds she had when Vegeta got himself _seriously_ injured pulling one of his stunts, "I'll run a few tests. Grab a chair, it'll be a while."

**X**

It was hours later and Trunks and Bulla watched as their mother scowled at the readings she had from one of the papers, "Mom," Trunks piped up, "What's wrong with Aka-san?" even though they all knew her name now, she was still his teacher, and he didn't want to slip up at the dojo.

Bulla watched as Devon gripped at her chest, "I don't like this. Something's not right."

"She has asthma, that's why her breathing's irregular," Bulma grumbled, "I didn't know that. It'll take longer to work."

"Take longer for what to work?" Piccolo frowned and gripped Devon's other hand when she lifted it, reaching for someone, anyone. Not once had she woken up and it terrified him.

"The heart virus medicine," Bulma hissed as she tossed the paper to the side and started rummaging through the files, looking for the phone, "It's working on her so quickly because she's human. Goku is a Sayian. You don't watch TV so you don't know, but when the heart virus struck, it killed a lot of people within hours of contracting it, and Goku ignored it for several days. I'm _so_ glad they managed to make an antidote." She really didn't want to see a grieving Piccolo, if he was anything like the suddenly very quiet one sitting there right now.

Trunks found the phone and handed it to his mother, "Will she be okay? Can they get it here fast enough?"

"If they don't I'm going to sue them for not having faster response teams," Bulma hissed as she punched in the numbers, "Hello? Yes, Bulma Briefs here…"

While Bulma talked and told them the situation, Piccolo thought about it. Why hadn't he insisted that they come to Bulma's? She was probably going to die now, and it'd be his fault for not paying attention during the night. It didn't matter he hadn't had a decent rest since he went on that stupid camping trip. It didn't matter her bed was comfortable. It didn't matter her scent calmed his senses. It didn't matter her presence settled his nerves.

He should have watched her. He should have dragged her ass from that apartment and brought her here.

Yet he hadn't.

Now she was slowly dying.

Piccolo watched her face as it contorted in pain and she gasped. Asthma…she hadn't shown any signs of that. Wait, maybe she had. If he thought about it, she was always a little out of breath at the end of their training for each day and still she wanted to keep going. At the dojo when she thought he wasn't watching, she was _always_ out of breath before she called for a break. Why didn't she look that way around him? He wouldn't push so hard if he had known.

That was probably why. She always tried to look tough, he realized. She didn't want to be thought of as a weakling and didn't want to be treated any differently from a person who didn't have lung problems. Devon wanted to be like everyone else; of course not in personality, or looks, or actions, but in strength. She was a vulnerable human who had many weaknesses. One was her left wrist. That was an accident. Turns out when she was 16 she had to have two surgeries on it to fix a growth problem, one bone grew more than another, or something like that. Interesting bit of information, but he was always careful not to use it against her.

Now he knew about her asthma, something she no doubt avoided in order to make sure he didn't go 'too easy' on her or some other nonsense. Of course he wouldn't go easy, but he would put in some more breaks. For a human, she ate like a Namek. Hardly anything or if she did it was nothing but healthy stuff. That junk food binge had been a result of depression. Something else Bulma had discovered in her testing. So, she was more fragile emotionally than he had first thought.

It explained why she was quiet a lot of the time during some breaks they did take, the ones she would call for. Or the pill bottles he had spotted in her purse one day by accident. He hadn't been fast enough to see the labels but it wouldn't be a far-fetched guess it was for her problems.

The thing was, she never showed it. How was he supposed to know if she needed anything if she always told him she was fine? Last night had been a perfect example. He would have her explain her version of it all, though, if…

No. Piccolo snapped at himself. No. She was going to survive. He would ask about everything _when_ she pulled through. He looked over when Bulma slammed down the phone, "Is there a problem?"

"Everything's peachy," Bulma spat as she stood up and went to her cabinets, "They're going to take at least half an hour to get here by chopper."

"What are you looking for, mom?" Trunks looked at his mom curiously.

"I made a copy of the antidote Marai gave us such a long time ago. I don't know if it'll stop it, but it should slow it down until she reaches the hospital." Bulma made an 'aha' sound as she found a bottle and popped the lid, "Give this to her while I go contact the guys, I gave Gohan a communicator before they left since I know Vegeta would've probably blown it up," she rolled her eyes and handed the bottle to Piccolo before hurrying to the stairs.

Bulla watched Piccolo run his hand through Devon's hair and coax her with his thumb to open her mouth, then poured the contents of the bottle down her throat. She coughed a bit, but otherwise took it, "Pic?" she frowned, "I think you should fly Devon to the hospital."

Trunks stared at his little sister, "Flight might hurt her worse!"

"Isn't it better for her to get there faster than sit around here while they take their sweet time? Piccolo will take ten minutes, tops, to the hospital what's going to take them an hour to get here and back. She could die by that time," Bulla pointed out.

Piccolo put his hand on her head, "Thank you, Bulla. Trunks, she's right. I'd rather fly her there myself than rely on a so called urgent response team." He watched Bulla go and get a blanket he could wrap Devon in. Once she was safe in his arms he headed for the back door. Thanks to Goku having many visits there he knew where the hospital was. Quickly he took off…

…He only hoped he wouldn't be too late.


End file.
